


The Winding Road

by Moothis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moothis/pseuds/Moothis
Summary: When a fight with Genji pushes Hanzo to his lowest point, it will take a certain gunslinger to help Hanzo through the winding road of life.





	1. Come Back To Me

Hanzo sits down on the edge of his bed, running his hands through his hair and holding back tears. He had fought with Genji...again. He knew joining Overwatch was going to be difficult, but this was proving to be too much. Even after being on the base for almost a year, he still feels the judgemental gaze of the team and could hear their scolding comments. No matter what he does, he will always be the one who almost killed Genji. It just further proved what he had said from the beginning...he is beyond redemption.

His and Genji's fights were always fierce. The halls would be filled with screams in Japanese as they drudge up pieces of the past that should stay hidden. But that's all they ever were, yelling. But this fight was different. Words began to fail the two brothers as they took fighting stances. The moment Genji's fist met his ribs, his judgment clouded and instinct took over. And the moment his fist met Genji's face he knew he would no longer be welcome in this team. He could hear the hurtful words from each of his teammates. But the words from Angela were stuck ringing through his ears. As she ran to check on Genji she looked Hanzo dead in the eyes. "I told you all he was a mistake. He can't and won't change."

The others in the room nodded or grunted in agreement with the doctor...except one. Jesse Mccree was one of the only people who wasn't hostel toward Hanzo. He would even dare to call the gunslinger his friend. Jesse spoke up from the back of the room. "Y'all need to lay off. This fight ain't none of y'alls business so butt out". He walked over to stand beside Hanzo but the archer turned to walk out the door before Jesse could say anything. As much as he appreciated the cowboy's attempt at calming the storm, the damage had already been done.

So here he sits in his room, avoiding the hell he cause. His sake bottle almost empty, contemplating his next move. He can't stay at the watchpoint. Genji will be better off without him. His brother has so many other people in his life, people who care for him and treat him like family. A better family than he has ever been or ever will be.

He could always go on the run. He did it for years, he could do it again. But thinking about those years brought a chill to his soul. All those lonely years spent seeking redemption he could never earn for a brother who turned out to be alive the whole time. No...no he couldn't go back to that life.

The world would just be better off without him in it. The only people who would care about his death would be Jesse and his brother. But Genji would come to see how much better life is without him. In fact his brother would find relief without having him as a burden. The cowboy would have a harder time with his passing. He was one of the few people who understood how Hanzo felt and the guilt that rested on his shoulders. Jesse came from a criminal background and understands what it's like to have innocent blood on his hands. Where everyone else on the watchpoint saw a murderer, the cowboy saw him as a man seeking redemption for is mistakes, just like the gunslinger. He even dares to admit he has developed romantic feelings for the cowboy. Although he knows those feelings must stay hidden. Mccree proved many times was a ladies man.

Thoughts of the countless missions with Mccree flirting his way to vital information filled his head. The countless women who would hang on every word the attractive, smooth talking cowboy said. They would hang on him like their life depended on it. Jealousy wells up in his chest. Fuck...

Perhaps he should speak to the cowboy before he does anything rash. Maybe he could....no it would be easier to just do it. No goodbye, no chance to change his mind. He placed down the sake and removed a knife from his nightstand. He walked into the bathroom, locked the door, and stepped into the shower. He didn't want to leave a mess.

\--

Things were tense in the common area. Angela and Genji were sitting on the couch. "Genji I told you bringing him here was not intelligent. I know you forgave him but people don't change." Genji sighed and leaned back onto the couch. "Angie please. I know we fight but he isn't as bad as you all make him out to be." Torbjorn stood up from the corner and walked over. "Genji, I think yer blinded by the fact he's yer kin. I know ya want the best fer him and all but he hasn't exactly been a ray o' sunshine."

Suddenly a bottle shattered against the back wall. Mccree was standing in the corner with with his fists clenched. "Maybe if y'all gave him a goddamn chance he would be a bit more friendly!" Jesse walked over to the center of the room. "From the moment Hanzo walked in this place, y'all have been tearing him down and walkin' all over him. How would you feel if every single person you knew hated you. Y'all never even tried."

Mccree walked to the door and turned to face everyone. "Angie...if people can't change then I wouldn't be here. I have as much blood on my hands if not more than Hanzo yet here I am...or have you forgotten where 'I' came from."

The room was silent. A tear slipped down Angela's cheek. Mccree turned back and walked out the door.

Jesse knew Hanzo would need someone after that whole debacle and he planned to be that someone. As he walked swiftly toward Hanzo's room his mind drifted to his time over the last year with the archer.

Their first encounter was...interesting to say the least. He walked into the training room to meet the newest recruit when he saw the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. The man before him had the most beautiful black hair and the look of his muscles as he drew back his bow made a chill run down his spine. He noticed many things about the archer, but what he didn't notice was a table of weapons. As he continued forward, admiring the archer in front of him he proceeded to walk into the table and fall on his face.

Hanzo, startled by the loud noise behind him, turned around and walked over to Jesse. He crouched down

"Blood"

Mccree looked at the man confused. Then looked down at the knife in his hand and blood pooling on the floor.

"God damn it." Mccree looks embarrassed as he pulls the knife from his hand. "Well I guess that's one way to say hello. Howdy, I'm Jesse Mccree. I'd shake your hand but...I mucked that up."

The archer chuckled and had what looked like the faintest of smiles. "My name is Hanzo Shimada." He rises and goes back to training.

Over time the cowboy would slowly crack through Hanzo's shell. Mccree recalled the many nights just sitting with the archer, having him talk about his troubles and his past. The journey of redemption is a long and hard one that Mccree knew very well, hell he was still on that road. And Hanzo had surprisingly helped Jesse through some of his rough days.

The gunslinger chest felt warm as he continued thinking about the brooding archer. He couldn't deny he developed feelings for Hanzo. There were many days where he would consider taking a chance. Just tell Hanzo how he felt about him. However, when he thinks about how hard it was to earn the archer's friendship, he can't bring himself to risk it.  
\--  
Mccree reaches the door to Hanzo's room. He puts on the biggest smile he could and knocks as he opens the door. "Hanzo. Ya in here?" The room was empty but he could see Hanzo's shoes and shirt by his bed. Jesse could hear the sound of the shower running from the restroom.

"I should probably let him know I'm here. Last time someone spooked Hanzo, they went to the infirmary with an arrow in their arm." He chuckles as he imagines torbjorn sitting outside the infirmary with an arrow deeply impaled in his arm.

He knocked on the bathroom door. "Hanzo! Hey darlin'. Just so ya know...I'm here." Moments passed with no response. "Hanzo. You ok?!" He knocked louder.

Silence

Mccree knew something was wrong. There is no way Hanzo couldn't hear him and he would respond. He bangs on the door as hard has he can. "Hanzo! Answer me!"

Still no answer

Mccree begins to kick the door. Each kick is harder than the last. The door breaks with a loud crack and the gunslinger rushes into the room.

His breath catches in his throat. The knots that formed in his stomach threaten to force up any food that he had eaten. Lying in the tub was Hanzo covered in blood. One long slice adorned each wrist with blood running down his pale skin in small rivers. The room smelled overwhelmingly like iron and Jesse held back the bile threatening to spill out his mouth.

The gunslinger ran to the tub and checked for a pulse. As his hand touched Hanzo's cold skin his eyes opened slightly. "J..Jesse?" The archer said in a whisper. Mccree, couldn't hold back the tears from flowing freely from his eyes.

"Don't worry darlin' I got ya. I'll get you to the infirmary.

He could see Hanzo slipping from consciousness. Mccree needed to stop the bleeding quickly or Hanzo won't make it out of this room. Without a second thought, Mccree took off his tattered serape and ripped it into strips. They would make the perfect tourniquet.

He began to tie first one to Hanzo's left arm. "J..Jesse...p..please stop" Hanzo's eyes closed as the words slipped from his lips in a whisper.  
Jesse had finished the first arm and moved on to the second. "No can do partner. You aren't allowed to leave me yet." Mccree fights through his trembling hands to tie the second tourniquet.

He reaches into the tub and carefully picks up the archer and cradles him to his chest.

"Athena! Tell Angela and Genji to meet me in the infirmary immediately! It is an emergency!"

"Of course"

Jesse cursed that he didn't tell Athena sooner. Hopefully Angela will be there by the time Jesse reaches the infirmary. He knows Hanzo is hanging by a thread and God be damned if he is the reason the man dies.

"Hold on Hanzo...please." He holds him tighter to his chest. "Please don't leave me darlin'." His arms were shaking as his strength threatened to fail him. It was everything he had to power through the pain in his chest. Luckily as the infirmary enters the gunslinger's view he could see Mercy's wings shining in the doorway.

"Angie please help!" He ran up to Angela who looked down at the nearly lifeless archer in horror. "Bring him in! Beeile dich!(German for hurry up)" She rushed Mccree in the door and made him place Hanzo down in one of the beds.

Mercy began running around gathering different tools and monitors. "Mccree I know this is the last thing you want to do but please wait outside. I need to work if Hanzo is going to pull through this." Mccree took one last look at Hanzo. His skin had turned an unnatural pale, almost alien color. Jesse turned and headed for the door but looked back at Angela  
"I don't care what it takes...save him."

Mccree barely makes it out the door before he completely breaks down. He drops to his knees and tears pour down his face in streams. The sounds of the man's sobs could be heard from down the hallway as his lungs began to struggle to take in air. The adrenaline he had been running off began to wear down and he could feel his stomach begin to churn. Jesse ran to the nearest trash can and releaved himself of the contents in his stomach.

It's then that Genji walked up to the door. "Jesse, what is the matter? Are you alright?"

Genji placed a hand on the gunslinger's back. It was then he noticed the blood on Jesse's shirt and arms. "Jesse, who's blood is that?" Mccree's voice came out in a whisper. Im sorry Genji...." He knew it was his brother who was now clinging to life behind the infirmary door but Genji couldn't bring himself to believe it unless someone said it.

"Hanzo...he tried to kill himself. Sliced himself up both wrists."

Genji slammed his fist against the wall . "I should have never brought him here. I...I knew our friends wouldn't be particularly welcoming. I just...I never knew how much it effected him. I should have tried harder to not fight with him. I should have stood up for my brother when everyone turned against him." He dropped to the ground and cradled his knees to his chest.

Mccree set a hand on Genji's shoulder. "We're both guilty of that partner. All those times they started criticizing him...if only we had spoke up more..." He leaned back with tears still continuing to fall. "I'm such a God damn coward. I was too scared to step up and defend my best friend...too chicken to yell at our family here for being assholes." Jesse ran a hand through his hair. "I was too nervous to tell Hanzo how I felt about him..."

Genji looked over at the gunslinger. "You like my brother? Truly? I didn't think you....well... everyone swears you're a ladies man."

Jesse let out a chuckle. "Yeah I put on a good show. But I'm gay as the Fourth of July." He put on a cheesy grin and winked at Genji. "The ladies love a good cowboy and I use that to my advantage. But the ladies never really did it for me. Only people who ever knew were Ana and Gabe...I didn't want anyone treating me differently so I just never told anyone else." Mccree shifts and looks at the infirmary door. "Again I'm a stupid chicken shit and now I might loose the the best thing to ever happen to me. I was so scared of loosing his friendship...."

Genji placed a hand on Jesse's shoulder. "I can assure you my brother feels the same. He may not say anything and even deny it to himself, however I've seen the way he looks at you when you aren't looking. The way his gaze lingers on you a little too long or how he would go out of his way to train with you." Genji laughed. "You know those peanut butter swirl cookies you love so much that somehow magically end up in the kitchen." Jesse laughed. "I love those things. You're telling me Hanzo was the one making them? Genji smiled. "Hanzo learned you liked them when you are them all at the potluck. I caught him making them one evening. He placed fresh from the oven onto a plate and just left them in your corner of the common room. He knew how much they helped you destress."

Mccree stood up and walked toward the door. "God damn it Hanzo. You better pull through this. I can't loose you..."

Angela walks out the door looking exhausted and her eyes were puffy.

"I've done what I can. He is stable but his body is weak. It will be up to him weather he lives or not. If he fights...he will be ok but...with him trying to end his own life...im not sure he will make it."

You can see Mercy's eyes begin to glisten. One by one the tears begin to fall down her cheeks. "I can't help but feel this is my fault."

Mccree couldn't help but feel that Angela was right. Anger stirred in his heart but he kept silent though you could see his rage written across his face. "May I see him?" Mercy looked up and nodded, unable to speak. Jesse took a deep breath and walked through the doorway.

He could hear what sounded like a symphony of beeping from a multitude of different machines, all of which were hooked up to Hanzo. Mccree pulls over a chair and sits next to the bed. He brushes some of the hair out of the archers face, his hand lingering on Hanzo's cheek. "Howdy partner. How is it that even when you're hangin on for dear life...you're still the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He holds Hanzo's hand lightly. "Darlin' I'm so sorry for not being there when you needed me. I was a real shit friend." His tears began to flow once again. "I...I need you Hanzo. You are the only person since Gabe who I feel I can talk to." He brings Hanzo's hand close to his face. It feels cold against his cheek. "Darlin...you need to wake up so I can tell you how I feel. I need to tell you how you make my heart race every time I see you. I need to explain how your smile is the brightest thing I've ever seen." He placed a small kiss on Hanzo's hand. "Darlin I need to tell you how much I love you."

Mccree stays next to Hanzo for about an hour, silently begging Hanzo to wake up. Jesse stands and wipes his tears on his shirt before placing one hand on Hanzo's shoulder. "Come back to me."

Jesse walks out the door. He placed a hand on Genji's shoulder. "Jesse do you want me to tell you if he wakes up? I know you have things to do on base today."

Jesse sits down next to Genji. "Responsibilities be damned. I ain't leaving his side.

\--

The next few days were hard. Each would stay in the infirmary, only leaving to shower or eat. The first days brought no improvement. But slowly they could see color coming back into the archer's face.

"Genji. You haven't eaten since yesterday. You wanna take a bit and grab some grub?" The cyborg snapped out of his thoughts. "He seems as if he may wake up soon. I want to be here when he comes to." It was at that moment Hanzo's head began to move. Jesse's eyes widened and he rushed to Hanzo's side.

Hanzo opened his eyes only to be face to face with Genji and Jesse. He went to sit up only to find he didn't have the energy. "Where am I?"

Genji placed a hand on Hanzo's shoulder. "You are in the infirmary brother." The archer looks down at his wrists. "I'm sorry Genji...I am nothing but a burden to you." Genji removed his faceplate and looked Hanzo in the eyes. "You could never be a burden to me brother. I care for you deeply. If I didn't I would have never sought you out and brought you here. You are my family. I only wish I could have helped you more."

Hanzo looked away. "Your life would be better without me brother....I.."

"Anija my life would be incomplete without you. You are my only family."

Genji looks up and realizes Mccree has been standing on the other side of Hanzo's bed in silence. "I'm going to find Angela and let her know you are awake. I shall return quickly."

As Genji leaves Hanzo turns to face the cowboy. "Howdy darlin'. How ya feelin'? Need me to get ya anything?" "...I'm cold..." Hanzo said softly. Jesse turned to pull the sheets off the bed next to him. "Thank heavens they always keep the other beds made. I got all the blankets you could ever want." He carefully places the covers over the archer when Hanzo grabs his wrist.

"Jesse...." Hanzo started but Mccree cut him off. "Look I know you might be mad at me. I couldn't let you die darlin'." His voice became shaky. "I know you feel like you had nothing left...I've been there...but darlin I promise people care about you. You have your brother...you have me...darlin'..."

Hanzo squeezed his hand. "Jesse....thank you." Mccree sat down next to Hanzo. "Come again?"

"Thank you Jesse. I acted selfishly...I didnt think about how I would hurt my brother or you. You saved me and I'm grateful."

Jesse rubbed his head and smiled "Aw shucks darlin' it was nothin'. That's what friends are for. I'm supposed to keep you safe. His smile fades as he looks down. "I'm sorry I failed..."

"Please don't blame yourself for my weakness. You did keep me safe. Jesse...You are the reason I fought to survive." Hanzo looked away, unable to look directly at the gunslinger. "I could hear you...when you brought me here. You asked me to fight...to come back to you, so that's what I did."

Jesse could tell Hanzo had some long speech prepared but he couldn't wait any longer. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Hanzo's lips. The archer was shocked at first but soon reciprocated the action. The two pulled apart after a moment and Mccree looked at Hanzo with tears in his eyes. "Darlin...for a bit there I was so scared I wouldn't be able to do that." Hanzo pulled Mccree back in for another kiss. The gunslinger pulled back and cupped Hanzo's cheek. "Please...if you ever feel like doing this again...come talk to me. Life just would be the same without you. You're my partner, both in the work sense and friend sense...and hopefully in the romantic sense....well if you want that is."

A smile crept across Hanzo's face. "I would like that." He pulled Mccree into a passionate kiss. His hand snaking through Mccree's hair. Time stood still...until they heard someone clear his throat.

Genji and Angela stood in the doorway. "Not to interrupt you two but I believe Hanzo might need to see a doctor now that he is awake." Angela chuckled. "Don't worry cowboy. I'll give him back in one piece."

Jesse smiled and kissed Hanzo on the cheek. "I'll be right back honeybee." Hanzo knew it would be a long recovery but somehow having the cowboy...his cowboy with him made the future seem bright.


	2. Nightmares and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep wasn't easy for the gunslinger and the archer. And bringing up the past hurts more than expected.

Blood ran down Hanzo's arms. The world began to fade away. He leaned back but was suddenly face to face with a crying Jesse Mccree. He wanted to reach out to him, to hold him but the world continued to fade. He tried to scream but no noise came. He took a deep breath and summoned up all of the energy he had left.

"Jesse!" Hanzo screamed as he shot up from his bed.

It's been a week since the day he tried to take his life, and Hanzo's nightmares have got significantly worse. He always could count on his dreams to remind him of every wrongdoing in his life. Guilt sits in his chest as he remembers how much he scared both his brother and his now lover.

The archer breathed a heavy sigh and ran a hand through is hair. Knowing he wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon, he decided to get dressed and head to the common area.

As he walked into the room filled with couches he noticed Angela and Mccree sitting on a couch drinking hot tea. Jesse turned to look at the man and gave him a sleepy smile. "Howdy darlin'. Come join the sleepless club."

Angela stood up and walked over to a small kitchenette in the corner. She pulled down a clean mug and looked at Hanzo. "Would you like some lavender tea? It will help you sleep."

Hanzo nodded and sat down next to Jesse. The cowboy smiled and placed his arms around Hanzo's shoulders. The archer tensed at the touch. The idea of affection, especially in such a public place, was still quite foreign to him. However he soon melted into his cowboys side, placing his head on shoulder and letting his stress slowly drift away.

Angela handed Hanzo a large mug of tea with a smile. He cracked a small smile back as he soaked in the heat from the mug. "Thank you Angela." The archer took a sip and leaned back into Jesse causing the gunslinger to smile.

"So what's keeping you up darlin'?" Jesse asked before placing a kiss on the archers head. Hanzo blushed, still not prepared for such public displays of affection. "I've been plagued with nightmares since I was a boy. My father would tell me it was my punishment for my failures. Each wrongdoing brings a new sleepless night."

The room fell silent but he could feel Jesse's tighten his grip on the archer's shoulder. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to sour the mood." Angela smiled at Hanzo. "Don't be silly. We all have our reasons for not sleeping. Better to talk about things than to let it build up."

Suddenly Athena's voice echoed through the room. "Doctor Ziegler, Commander Morrison is awake and asking for you in the infirmary. Shall I let him know you are on the way?" Mercy sighed and walked to place her mug in the sink. "Don't stay up too late, both of you. We have a lot of high risk missions coming up and I would rather not see either of you in my infirmary." And with a light chuckle, Angela closed the door leaving the two men alone.

Hanzo took another sip of his tea and sighed. "So what is keeping you from sleeping Jesse?" The gunslinger leaned back and let his head rest on the back of the couch. "Same as you darlin'. Ghosts of the past coming back to bite me in the ass. Was tryin' chase them away with some whisky but Angie scolded me. Somethin about my liver being shit and alcohol being piss poor way to fix my problem."

Hanzo looked at Jesse with a stern face. "She is correct. There are much better ways to deal with your feelings than drowning them in cheap liquor." He looks down at his sake bottle and sighed. "But due to me being a hypocrite, you don't have to listen to me."

Jesse tilted the archer's face to look him in the eyes. "Alright, none of that darlin'. We are both workin on ourselves. At least you know it's bad. I grew up bein told Whiskey was called that cause it whisked away your problems." The gunslinger reached behind the couch and grabbed a half empty. "You would drink the bottle and put your problems in the liquid's place. It's been my way of dealin with shit as long as I can remember. To be honest I've been drinkin about as long as I could walk."

"Jesse perhaps we should both find a better way to deal with this. I care for you greatly and would rather not loose you to your liver."

The gunslinger smiled and grabbed his boyfriend's hand. "I'd really like that darlin'." He kissed Hanzo gently on the cheek. "Now how about you start by telling me what is keeping you up tonight."

Hanzo looked away embarrassed. "I dreamt about last week. About my moment of weakness." He squeezed Jesse's hand. "I could feel you trying to pull me back from the edge but I couldn't reach you...I'm sorry Jesse. I hurt you with my foolish actions that day. I don't know why you care for me. You are a good man...I...I am not."

Jesse pulled Hanzo into his lap and held him close to his chest. "Darlin' first off you are a good man. You're strong, a hell of a great teammate, and a caring friend." He tilted Hanzo's face to look him in the eyes. "And as a bonus you are by far the most gorgeous man I've ever met darlin'. Now that I have you I can't imagine my life without you."

A smile crept across Hanzo's face. "Hush with your flattery Jesse." He kissed his cheek before leaning back into Jesse's chest.

"It's true darlin'. Besides...I ain't exactly a saint y'know." He holds onto Hanzo tightly. "You say I'm a good man but to be honest I don't see it. I've done a lot of awful stuff in my life Han...things that would send shivers up the spine of even the most damned of men." Jesse pulls away from Hanzo and looks away. "You aren't the only one who had done things to keep him up at night darlin'. Deadlock made me do some fucked up shit. I have spent my life runnin' from the ghosts of the people I killed."

Hanzo began to lightly rub the cowboy's back. "My love. We all have blood on our hands here..." Jesse swatted away his boyfriend's hand. "No Han this isn't the same. I killed innocent women and children. Deadlock would have me rob anyone and everyone." Tears began to run down the gunslinger's face. "Do you know what it's like having to shoot a child point blank. In my nightmares I can see each one of em. Young kids crying for their mom's, young women throwing their money at me and begging for their lives." Jesse's whole body began to shake as his tears flowed freely. "I wasn't...I wasn't allowed to leave witnesses. They would hand me the money and I would still kill them. You may have tried to kill your brother Han, but I'm the real monster here."

Hanzo stood up from the couch and crouched in front of the cowboy. "Jesse look at me. You are not a monster." He placed a hand on the gunslinger's cheek, guiding his face to look at him. "A monster would not have shown me kindness when everyone else was against me. A monster would not have abandoned Deadlock to be a hero." Hanzo wiped away a tear from Jesse's cheek. "My love you are a hero to me. The person you were then is not who you are now. The Jesse I know has saved hundreds of lives. You are the definition of a hero, even with your silly cowboy outfit."

Jesse cracked a smile. "Hey, my outfit ain't silly. And I don't see you complainin' when I let you use my sarape that night it was so damn cold."

Both men laughed. McCree held Hanzo's hands in his. "Thanks darlin'. I guess we both got a long way to go on this whole forgiving ourselves thing." Hanzo nodded. "Yes we do. But at least we don't have to do this alone anymore. You have been my support since I came to this place, always there at my lowest points. I hope I can become that for you Jesse. I wish to help you just as you have helped me."

The gunslinger pulled Hanzo into a kiss. The archer quickly reciprocated by deepening the kiss and running his hands through his lovers hair. Time stood still as the both felt their troubles drift away, even if just for a little while. Jesse finally broke the kiss but stayed with his head pressed against Hanzo's. "Darlin' I'm convinced you could talk me out of the pits of hell. Trust my honeybee...you help me more than you know."

The McCree stood up followed by Hanzo. "Ok Darlin' I have an idea. Now just hear me out before you say anything." He grabbed his boyfriend's hand. "So y'know how we are a lot more relaxed when we are together...I thought...maybe...we could sleep together and see if the nightmares would go away." Jesse was as red as his sarape. The cowboy began to panic. "I mean ya don't have to. It's just a suggestion. It's ok if you aren't comfortable..." Hanzo cut off McCree. "I am ok with it." Jesse's eyes grew wide as he questioned what he had heard. "You...you are?" Hanzo laughed. "Yes Jesse. But with one condition...we are sleeping only. No funny business. I am not ready to go any farther than that."

Jesse hid his head in embarrassment. "Hanzo I would never do anything you weren't comfortable with. And I ain't shallow...thats a big deal, something that needs to be special. I don't exactly throw sex around like it's nothin'." McCree kissed Hanzo lightly before pulling him into a hug. "Darlin' I want nothing more than to just curl up in bed with you and sleep all night. Plus it would be mighty nice to wake up to your handsome face in the morning."

A blush crept across Hanzo's face. "Well then my love, whose room do you wish to use." Jesse pondered for a moment answering. "Mine if you don't mind. I have an early morning training session and my clothes are already laid out for me in my room." Hanzo nodded and they set out across the watchpoint.

The two reached Jesse's room and walked inside. Jesse was ecstatic when he remembered he cleaned his room earlier that morning. Both men very timidly strip down to their boxers before crawling into the bed.

McCree could feel Hanzo shivering. "Han you ok?" The archer had curled up into a ball. "It is freezing in here Jesse. How have you not froze to death?" McCree let our a huge laugh. "When you grow up in the desert you tend to get used to extreme temperature...Plus Blackwatch made us do these God awful drills where we would sit in shit weather cause...and I quote...'the mission doesn't stop for weather'. Guess it's made me numb to these things." He wrapped his arms around Hanzo and pulls him into his chest. "Hopefully I can keep ya warm darlin'. I've been told I'm warm as Hellfire so hopefully you'll warm up by being close to me.

Jesse figured his body heat must have done the trick. Hanzo fell asleep soon after being pulled close. The gunslinger couldn't help but admire his lover. He seemed so at peace when he slept. McCree smiled and held Hanzo closer before slipping off to sleep.

That night the two men slept soundly in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Hoping to get the next chapter out next week. Thanks again for reading!!!!! Onward to a fluffy chapter!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!! I'll try to update this as soon as possible. :)


End file.
